1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to particulate flow through a vessel or housing. More particularly, such embodiments relate to maintaining particulate flow through a vessel or housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As particles or particulates flow through vessels or housings, such as lock hoppers or silos for carbonaceous material, particulate bridging can occur proximate an outlet to the vessel. Particulate bridging can temporarily or permanently block mass flow through the vessel. The likelihood of particulate bridging is particularly pronounced between angled walls of the vessel where the cross-sectional area of the vessel narrows, such as near an outlet.
There is a need, therefore, for new apparatus and methods for reducing or preventing particulate bridging and/or maintaining particulate flow through a vessel.